


Hunting tales

by Nirmalneaners



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitting, Castiel is a Little Shit, Cute, Hunter Dean, Hunting, I Don't Even Know, Looking after kids, Make Up, Motel life, POV Castiel, Short One Shot, dean in make up, maternal dean, this just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirmalneaners/pseuds/Nirmalneaners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel offers to look after a child for the motel owner, he goes shopping and leaves a reluctant Dean alone with said child. What he comes back to is not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting tales

The dim lighted sign shined brighter now the sun had set, and Castiel looked up at it as he opened the boot of the car. Roscos motel was what the place was called, but the two s lights hadn't worked even before they arrived here nearly a month ago, and this had started Dean referring to this place as 74 for some reason. He never did quite explain, just chuckled to himself and said _don't worry about it bud, just a FIFA thing._ He didn't understand what FIFA was either to be honest, but he nodded and accepted it as another human quirk he had yet to grasp.

With two bags in hand he shut the boot and walked over and along the path, easily spotting the door. The lights were on inside and he could hear faint music coming out, it was upbeat and something he knew Dean himself wouldn't risk listening too in case of getting caught but would still have somewhere secret to indulge in. With keys in hand he slid them into the lock and pushed the door open with his foot, the music instantly clearing and the voice of a young woman becoming easily distinguishable. He listened more closely as he kicked the door shut, a smile on his face as he made his way to the kitchen area to put the bags down.

He recognized the song to be one of Avril lavigne, and he remembered as he pulled a pack of sweets from the bag hearing it on the radio in his earlier days and becoming confused on why she thought he needed a new Girlfriend, or why she thought he had a girlfriend in the first place. A high pitched giggle erupted from the next room that had Castiel shaking out of his memory and grabbing two beers from the fridge and the packet of sweets as he walked over to stand in the door way.

"Whats that?"

"You'll see."

Whatever Castiel expected to see was nothing compared to what he actually saw when he spotted the hunter. He sat with his hair spiked and pushed back in a light pink headband as he and the little girl were lent over a colorful selection of tubes and other assortments. It was truly a sight to behold considering how Dean was so reluctant to be left alone with her earlier, but judging by the bright rosy cheeks and glittery yellow colored eye lids they had probably been at this for awhile and he looked to be enjoying himself.

"Pick a colwour, just not yellow or gween."

Fingers with nails painted neon pink reached out and hovered over the selection for a few seconds, Deans face scrunched up in concentration as he picked up a white tube and handed it to the little girl as she smiled at him.

"So you want pink lips?"

"Damn right I want pink lips, is it sparkly?"

"u-hm"

"Well then, lay it on me."

Julia removed the lid of the tube and stood in front of Dean, she twisted the bottom and Castiel saw a small stick slowly rise up until the girl seemed happy and held it towards his face.

"Now pout," she asked,

"Pout?"

"yeah, like this!"

She pushed out her lips and hummed as she tried to talk with them still closed, and Dean just nodded and copied her example like he understood every word she tried to say. She wasn't overly neat as she smeared it over his lips, but the bright pink and sparkling coverage easily hid her mistakes. When she was done she put the lid back on the tube and put it in a Barbie bag on the table while Dean smacked his lips together a few times, grabbing a small plastic tea cup that he couldn't even hold properly and taking a sip.

"I think we should add more eye shadow!"

"Sure, ill be looking like a Taylor Momsen reject in no time."

Castiel pulled out his phone and snapped a shot of the girl applying a new layer of sparkly red eye shadow on top of the yellow, reaching it up to Deans eyebrows this time as he sat there with his eyebrows raised and eyes shut.

As he walked back to the kitchen snickering he heard two voices start to sing along to the song and he wondered what Sam was going to make of this picture when they got back to the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> ~inspired by the picture of Jensen and JJ doing make up


End file.
